


小小少年

by ringo1123



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Crossover, Gen, Time Travel, memento - Freeform, same age Damian&Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringo1123/pseuds/ringo1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>高谭（TV）及漫画混同，十岁的达米安遇到了十岁的布鲁斯，可他什么也记不起来了</p>
            </blockquote>





	小小少年

快点，必须再快一点，所有记忆洪水般汹涌而至，而他必须跑得比洪水还要快，他必须跑得比时间还快，他必须……。  
快了，就在这条肮脏小巷的尽头，他已经可以看到这个故事的终点，很快，离他的世界结束不到几秒钟，达米安知道自己只有一次机会。

Gotham city

他挣扎着从地上爬起来，浑身上下简直没一个地方不痛，最严重的是脑袋，好像被一整节火车碾过一样，他抬手揉了揉，想搞清楚现在是个什么状况，但……  
“切！”他不记得了。  
晃了晃脑袋，但这毫无帮助，好吧，慢慢来，首先，这是哪儿？不记得了，他环顾四周，像是个废弃厂房。他是怎么到这儿的？不记得了，他开始审视自己的伤势，除了擦伤和几个错位关节之外别无大碍。那么他是谁？这个问题让他紧张起来，自己身上的衣物除了胸前有一个意义不明的字母“R”其余看起来就像一堆破布条，但昂贵而又合脚的靴子让他否决了流浪儿这一结论，而且他还有条酷毙的兜帽披风，虽然已经脏得看不出颜色，但他最后不得不承认，他连自己是谁都忘记了。  
沮丧之情没有持续多久，因为无论之前是谁，他都是个屌爆的存在，无以伦比的运动神经让他在这陌生的环境里穿梭自由，即使失去了记忆他也本能的保持着警觉，几天之后，他了解了自己的位置，这里是高谭——一座辉煌不再的大都市，一座混乱乐园，比如他所处的这片残破厂区，曾经是扬名海内外的钢铁锻造中心，而随着经济泡沫的破灭，炉火熄灭工人遣散，现在这里成了流浪者们的天堂——虽然可能比起天堂更接近地狱，但无所谓啦，反正天堂无聊死了，而这是他的小小王国。  
“嘿，R，看看托比今天淘来的宝贝！”  
旧油罐改造的篝火旁，三五个年龄大小不一的孩子朝他招手，其中最小的那个献宝似的举起一只相当犀利的摩托车头盔，无疑是刚从哪个垃圾堆甚至是什么事故现场“淘”来的。  
“你打算把它当汤碗吗小鬼？”  
他不屑地评论道，被扫兴的孩子们冲他做起了鬼脸，“你嫉妒了吧！再怎么拽你也是个没摸过摩托车的小鬼！”  
“切！”  
他不以为意地窜上墙根离开了那群大惊小怪的流浪儿，这里的孩子都在他的保护之下，虽然他从不和他们打成一片。他与他们截然不同，他有自己的使命，一股日日夜夜让他坐立难安的焦灼，一种难以名状的缺失感，那些常年训练才能拥有的身体记忆和条件反射提醒着，他不属于这里，而在找回自己的记忆之前，他不打算和一帮毫无目的蠢孩子鬼混。  
今天，他打算进一步扩大自己的探索范围，穿过跨海大桥前往港口以北，深入这座城市的心腹，直觉告诉他，那里更接近他所要的答案。

但现在他有点怀疑，这是一个少有的阳光灿烂好天气，唐人街上人潮汹涌，他感到自己被淹没了！早知道还是应该夜间行动，而他渐渐失去了耐心！就在一个冒失鬼手中的饮料岌岌可危砸向他的脑门时，他彻底爆发了，在对方还没来得及反应之前，他抬腿就是一扫，谁也不会看到这家伙是怎么摔了个狗啃泥的！但就在他抬腿运力之时，支撑重心的另一只脚却受到了题想不到的攻击，这一下瓦解了他的所有招数，差点自己摔成狗啃泥！而当他怒气冲冲的寻找罪魁祸首时，看到的却是一只与人无害的苹果！  
“真是抱歉！”  
他猛地抬头，站在面前的是个男孩，手里捧着一只纸袋，纸袋里赫然躺着那只犯事苹果的兄弟姐妹。  
“真的吗？”他狐疑的打量着那孩子，年龄与自己相仿，最多不过十岁，整整齐齐穿着海军蓝毛呢外套，尽管蒙上了灰尘与泥污，脚上的皮鞋仍看得出做工精良，而那头保养梳理得当的乌黑头发和蓝色眼睛看上去像是个蛋糕上的糖霜小人。  
“哼”他抱起手臂斜眼瞄着对方，“有钱人的孩子在鱼龙混杂的唐人街用苹果袭击路人？你到底哪儿有半点歉意了？”  
他看得出那孩子吃了一惊，但很快就被掩饰过去，“可你也没有那么正义啊，我看见你抬腿打算袭击那位洒了饮料的先生了！”说完，对方耸了耸肩，蓝眼睛写满了得意。这回轮到他吃惊了，能看清自己的动作？这不太可能吧！所以一定是个巧合！  
“切，在被哪个毒虫或是绑匪盯上以前，我劝你还是回爸爸妈妈怀里去别在这儿玩什么英雄游……喂！”  
就在他们交谈的同时，他注意到有几个神色异常的路人从不同方位朝他们逼近，他希望是自己多心了，但很快，他注意到了他们都带着耳麦，不是吧！  
“跑！”  
他一把拉住那孩子，带着他钻进了七拐八弯的小巷。  
“我们这是去哪儿！”尽管跑得气喘吁吁但那孩子还是成功的提出了自己的问题，拉着另一个人踹翻一只垃圾桶，他气急败坏地回答道，  
“我怎么知道！他们可是来抓你的！”  
他们跳上一堵矮墙，窜上屋顶，摆脱了两个便装大汉，还有一个，他暗自计算着，如果只有他自己这完全不是个问题，但问题是……他回头看了眼那孩子，不料对方满脸惊喜的欢叫出来，  
“哇哦！就像是跑酷游戏对吗！”  
“……！”他想狠狠挖苦一番但这荒谬的形容尽然让他觉得无法反驳！虽然他不记得自己什么时候玩过这个游戏，带头跳下房檐，他回头想要招呼那孩子但出乎意料的，对方轻巧地落在他身旁。  
“嘿，站住！”有人在不远处朝他们大喊。  
糟糕！被发现了，他转身就跑，不料却被紧紧拽住，  
“等等！你是不是第一次来这里？”对方急切地小声问道，  
“是又怎样听着小鬼再不跑我们就没机会了！”  
“听我说，我的意思是这带我熟悉，所以……”  
现在被拉着七拐八弯的变成了他，那孩子带着他钻进一家陈列着各种罐装草药的店铺，经过店主的麻将桌甚至没有停留，他们躲在一只巨大的药柜背后，透过坛坛罐罐的缝隙可以看见外面，很快追踪者就赶到了，可惜忙于麻将的店主店员们完全不懂英语，经过一番鸡同鸭讲的沟通之后，他们的追踪者彻底歇菜了，转身悻悻离去。  
“小伙子出来吧。”  
刚才还满嘴粤语的店主此刻操着纯正英语，那孩子拉着他走出藏身地，与店主来了个击掌。  
“我没告诉过你少惹麻烦吗？”  
“厄，那么午安陈先生再见！”  
确认摆脱了所有尾巴之后，他准备好好给这孩子上一堂课，但还未等他开口，就被对方抢先，  
“你是个忍者吗？”  
“什么？”  
“因为你行动起来就像个忍者，简直太酷了！”  
对方眼里闪烁着炙热的崇拜之情，这让他很是受用，而且，忍者？难道这就是他的身份吗？  
“哦，忘了说，我叫布鲁斯。”  
那孩子像个小大人似的朝他伸出一只手，好吧，他承认这个布鲁斯和其他人不一样，虽然也是个讨厌鬼拖油瓶，但……布鲁斯？  
有什么东西触动了他那一片混沌的记忆，这个名字这个发音，他喃喃地重复着，好像这是一道魔咒，他听到不同的人，不用的声音，不用的语调，一次又一次呼唤这个名字，但他分不清楚……  
“喂？你还好吗？”  
对上他视线的是布鲁斯写满关切的脸，这时他才意识到自己一直抓着对方的手，挫败、羞愧与其他难以名状的感情一齐涌上，他更加用力的抓着那只手，用几乎称得上沮丧的语气回答道，  
“我……我不记得了，你明白吗？我不知道自己是谁！”  
说完他便后悔了，为什么会在一个第一次见面的臭小鬼面前流露如此软弱的一面！接着，他感到自己的手被反握住了，  
“那么，我们可以一起找到答案！”  
“我们？”等等，这是什么意思？  
“没错！”布鲁斯带着些许得意的神色向他宣布，“你也许是个忍者，而我，则是个侦探！”  
“侦探？”他有些懊恼因为自己听起来像只鹦鹉，但这个有钱人的孩子/被人追捕的目标/老城区地头蛇现在居然还是个侦探？  
“当然！我已经解决了好多起案件了！”  
“……它们分别是？”  
“就是…爸爸的听诊器失踪案…之类的，但，但这只是个开始，相信我，以柯南道尔爵士以及阿加莎克里斯蒂女士的名字发誓，我一定会帮你找到你的过去！”  
“嗯……”看着对方几乎是恳求的神色，他差点就要严肃考虑这个提议了，但眼下……  
“你饿不饿？”  
对方像是看穿了他的心思似的一语道破，也许这家伙真是个侦探来的！

“所以，你还记得多少？关于你的失忆案件，我必须掌握必要的信息。”  
布鲁斯的声音因满口烤肉显得十分含糊，现在，他们正坐在罗宾逊公园的长椅上，一边吃着土耳其烤肉串一边喝着滋滋冒泡的蜜桃味汽水。  
“唔…被啊呜弗雷德看到的话我就完了…”这个业余侦探一边还不忘对自己不合格的吃相忏悔。  
“我不记得有委托过你啊，说回来……”他不得不承认，这家烤肉店棒极了，“你到底多大了？”  
“唔，马上就满十岁了，而且，我是唯一一个会受理你这案子的侦探。”  
“切，我可不想和你玩小孩子游戏。”喝下一大口汽水，他高傲答道。  
“这不公平，你比我大不了多少，但已经是个出色的忍者了，而且今天你也看到了，我熟悉这座城市，没人能比我更适合帮助你。”  
奇怪的是，他相信了，这简直毫无道理，但这小鬼确实熟悉那些大街小巷，而且推荐的烤肉也确实美味不是吗？  
“高谭人？”  
“当然，祖祖辈辈都是，所以你看，没人比我合适！”  
“嗯……”  
“所以就这么定了？”  
“随你便吧。”  
“太棒了！啊对了，你需要一个代号！”  
“代号？”  
“对啊，现在我们是一个特别行动小组了，我的代号是灰幽灵，你也需要一个，方便交流而又不容易暴露身份！”  
“我说过不会陪你玩游戏……好吧！”他想起了那件毁坏衣服上的字母R，无疑这字母对他具有非凡意义，他只是记不起来，只是……  
“罗宾”几乎是不假思索的，这个陌生的单词从他舌尖蹦出，鲜艳醒目的颜色，矫捷的身影，夜风拂过脸庞的感觉……那些突如其来的记忆碎片在他脑海中飞旋。  
“罗宾？那么罗宾，我们就这么说定了！所以第一步就是……”  
“我要在城里多走动走动。”  
被打断发言的大侦探并不介意他独断专行的客户，而是眼睛亮闪闪地接茬：“没错！我也是这么想的！跟我来！”  
布鲁斯跳下长凳，迎着夕阳的光辉朝他——罗宾招手，  
“你的失忆很可能是由外伤，比如脑震荡之类引起的暂时性失忆，而找到熟悉的环境就有希望找到触发记忆的触点，而正巧，我知道哪里能最全面的看到整座城市！”  
他知道自己应该更为谨慎才对，但……管他的，罗宾从长凳上跳下，跑向他的……侦探，  
“现在去哪儿？”  
灰幽灵布鲁斯抬手指了指不远处，“就在那儿！”  
那里矗立着高谭城的地标性建筑，坐落腹心地带，俯瞰整座城市的韦恩塔。

啊哦，看起来这座戒备森严的建筑似乎并不对外开放参观，他抬头确认了所有监控摄像头，同时扫过大厅内的所有保安，几乎是惯性般的计算出了他们的反应时间，3分钟不到，问题不大。  
“听着，计划是这样的，你去前台假装问路，动静弄大点儿吸引注意，我通过通风管道爬进监控室想办法黑掉几个摄像头，然后弄点警报出来，你趁乱跑去电梯，我们顶楼汇合。”  
拉住一往直前的布鲁斯，他道出了自己缜密的计划，可对方却带着欲言又止的神情回答道，  
“嗯，怎么说呢，我爸爸在这儿有个办公室，所以我想我们能……但是！”那双蓝眼睛又亮了起来，“但是你的计划听起来刺激多了！我们可以……唔！”  
一把捂住明显过于亢奋的布鲁斯，他拖着两人闪到了一株巨大盆栽背后，从这个角度，他能清楚地看到之前那几个追捕者正通过旋转门走近大堂，见鬼，这些人是牛皮糖做的吗？  
“唔！呜呜！”  
“嘘！”他必须迅速规划好一条逃生路径，这里可不必左右逢源的唐人街，也许他们可以……  
“布鲁斯？”有人高声大叫。  
噢老天他们被发现了！现在几乎所有人的目光都集中在他们身上，那几个彪形大汉也立刻上了发条似的朝这边走来，他一把将布鲁斯挡在身后，同时衷心希望这几位打手先生买过人生保险，因为他可不喜欢被没完没了的纠缠。只见这几个扫把星走到他们面前就面面相觑地站定了，从他们背后走出一位还穿着实验室大褂的工作人员，厚底眼睛和胸前名牌让他看起来像个科学怪人而不是绑架小孩的幕后黑手，就在他运气成功正想开口质问之时，背后的灰幽灵拨开他的手，瞬间挡在面前大叫道，  
“等等罗宾，那是福克斯先生！”  
说完转向那位被称为福克斯先生的人，露出略带歉意的笑容，  
“我知道现在已经很晚了，很抱歉，但是我和我的朋友罗宾，我们在执行一项很重要的任务。”  
福克斯先生透过镜片观察着这男孩脸上认真的神色，之后有些无奈的叹了口气，同时半蹲下身与他们视线平行，  
“你是我见过的最顽固的男孩了布鲁斯，但我相信你知道自己在做什么，所以现在我要给你父母打个电话，告诉他们一个小时之后我将亲自送你回家，所以你还有半个小时的时间，希望你们不是想要制造核反应堆。”说完朝他们眨了眨眼。

“所以那些人根本不是什么黑道绑匪，而是你爸妈派来跟踪你的保镖？”  
“算…算是吧。”  
他们乘坐着全透明的独立电梯朝韦恩塔顶部飞速爬升，他双臂抱胸，简直不敢相信自己被个十岁不到的小鬼耍的团团转，  
“真不敢相信，被你骗了一下午！”  
“嘿别那么孩子气了，我没有说是因为你根本没问啊，而且我从没想过要骗你！”  
“真的吗？在我看来你就是个穷极无聊想找刺激把一切都当成一场游戏的纨绔子弟！”  
“这不是真的！这不是我！”  
“把别人拖进你的游戏，亏我还相信了你！”他觉得自己怒气冲冲的语气最后变成了委屈与受伤，这是怎么了？  
“我没有把你当游戏，我是真的想要帮你，你是我的朋友……”布鲁斯的声音也渐渐小了下去，最后变的几乎比他还委屈，好像耍人的不是自己一样，两人各怀心事的沉默了会儿，直到布鲁斯闷闷的声音响起，  
“罗宾，对不起，请你相信我。”  
虽然他不想承认，但面对快要哭鼻子的小孩他也没辙，  
“切，随便吧。”  
对方的脸色如同云开见日一样灿烂了起来，“相信我，我一定会帮你找回记忆的！”  
电梯发出柔和的提示音，韦恩塔顶楼到了。  
“来吧，这里可以看到整个高谭城，我是说，整个的！”  
布鲁斯几乎是连蹦带跳的拉着他走出电梯。  
迎接他们的，是一幅近乎冲击性的画面，在这个四面都是玻璃幕墙的空间里，华灯初上的高谭城以前所未见的方式出现在他眼前。  
“看啊，那里是钟楼，南端最远能看到崔康纳码头，帕丽斯岛，那便是布朗大桥，北面那一带是新城区……”布鲁斯兴奋的将这个城市的每一处指给他看，而他简直要被眼前的景象所淹没了，所有的一切都那么陌生，同时又熟悉地可怕，好像曾有人以同样的方式将高谭展示给他……

那些高耸入云的大厦，那些黑暗肮脏的小巷，那些车水马龙的街头，那些暗无天日的地下水道……似乎哪里他都曾涉足，他记得盘旋在浓雾的夜空，他记得从一个屋檐跳向另一个屋檐，他记得踩在瓦砾的废墟……他记得，他记得，  
“这是我的城市，这是我们的城市……”有人用低沉平静却饱含深情的声音对他说道，而那声音是如此……

“罗宾？罗宾你还好吗？”  
映入眼帘的是一对熟悉而又陌生的蓝眼睛，那是一张稚嫩的小男孩的脸，  
“布鲁斯？”  
他听到自己用奇怪的语气问道，好像溺水的人抓住了一块浮板。  
“是我，你看上去不太好啊，对了，你是不是想起了什么？”  
他点了点头，发现脑袋疼的厉害，  
“没事的，这很正常，说明我们的方法奏效了，你先别急着回忆，休息会儿，很快我们就要对你记起的东西进行梳理，看……哦糟了！”  
布鲁斯看向自己的手表大叫起来，  
“糟了，我们最好下楼去，不能让福克斯先生再等了，如果没有他打掩护我可不好向爸爸交待！”  
说着拉起他跑向电梯，  
“等等，我们？”  
“对啊，今天你要和我回家，捡了个忍者，爸爸妈妈会原谅我的！”  
他觉得头顿时更痛了几分，但布鲁斯的手那么暖和，他不愿抽离。

TBC


End file.
